A drive of this type is known for example from DE-88 14 754.1 U1, in which the locking mechanism with its associated housing has a great structural height, so that the sash, which is made from extruded cavity profiles, must be milled out. The pinion is mounted in the housing of the mechanism, and is activated by the handle. The pinion engages the toothed rod, which is coupled to the lock bolts of the fitting.
Most mechanisms for activating a side/bottom hung sash window or door have the common feature that the handle permits a rotation angle of 180.degree. , within which the lock bolt fitting can be moved from its locking position, through the rotational position, into the tilted position.